Hurricane
by Aiko Sweet Eire
Summary: Siglo XX. Irlanda trata desesperadamente de lograr su independencia, pero Inglaterra se niega en rotundo. Este conflicto entre hermanos (arrastrado al cabo de los siglos) desencadenará un huracán que llevará a los personajes a un trágico enfrentamiento. *Song-fic* Basado en la canción "Hurricane" (30 Seconds to Mars)


Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un breve fic-song que hace tiempo que me apetecía hacer *-* Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece~ No obstante el personaje de Ian (República de Irlanda) es un Oc totalmente mío, por lo que se agradece respeto ^^ gracias!

**P.D: **Basado en la canción "Hurricane" de "30 STM"

* * *

Aquel día la lluvia caía sobre Londres con una intensidad más fuerte de lo normal. Ian había decidido ir personalmente a casa de Arthur para hablar con él. Tenía la esperanza de que sin sus jefes de por medio podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Cierto era que no se llevaban especialmente bien, pero al fin y al cabo eran hermanos.

_"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave." _

La sentencia de Arthur no había cambiado para nada. Por más que Ian insistiera él seguía sin aceptar que se independizara, no podía aceptar esa humillación de nuevo.

- _¡No es justo! Llevo siglos pidiéndotelo! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Alfred se fuera?_

- _¡Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, no me tomes por idiota! Sé que le ayudaste camufladamente, saboteando incluso mis barcos. ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Tanto te importaba él como para hacerme eso? Muy bien, pues ahora tú estás pagando por los dos._

Ian tomó su abrigo resignado y se dirigió a la salida. - _Yo intentaba hacerlo por las buenas, Arthur, pero no pienses que voy a dejarlo pasar. _- Dejó la casa de Arthur y se dirigió de vuelta a Irlanda, con un número incontable de pensamientos rondando por su mente. Por desgracia la lluvia no había cesado, e Ian regresó a casa mojado por el llanto de las nubes.

_"No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain. Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go...?"_

Desde ese momento la rivalidad que separa a los hermanos se volvió una trágica batalla. Irlanda se negaba a pagar impuestos, convocaba huelgas, saboteaba a Inglaterra. Hacía todo lo posible para luchar por su libertad, mientras que Arthur en cambio decidió tomar fuertes represiones contra los "rebeldes" , hasta el punto en el que se arremetía contra cualquiera que tuviera la mínima posibilidad de ser un liberal irlandés.

_"As days go by, the night's on fire"_

Un día en que Ian cabalgaba por sus bosques fue derribado por alguien. La policía inglesa le había acorralado y retenía a su caballo, riendo como maníacos. Ian se dispuso a levantarse cuando de entre ellos apareció Arthur.

_-¿Arthur?_

_- Cogedle bien chicos. _- Ian fue sujetado entre unos cuatro hombres, mirando a Arthur confuso mientras este sonreía con desprecio.

"Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god..?"

Los hombres apretaron con más fuerza los brazos del irlandés, impidiéndole moverse mientras Arthur le asestaba unos cuantos golpes rematándole con una patada en el estómago en cuanto le tiraron al suelo. Ian se sujetó su dolorido cuerpo, jadeando apenas por su dificultad para respirar.

_"Do you really want... do you really want me... do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins?"_

Arthur rió falsamente y les hizo una señal a sus hombres, arrojando después una pistola al lado de Ian.

_"Tell me would you kill, to save a life? Tell me would you kill, to prove your right?"_

Los hombres de Arthur comenzaron a prender fuego al bosque, montando sobre sus caballos y dejando tirado a Ian.

_"Crush crush. Burn! Let it all burn! This hurricane's chasing us all underground!"_

Ian logró llegar a su caballo Guinness, quien había sido atado a un gran árbol, y huyó con él lo más rápido posible, pues el incendio se propagaba a gran velocidad.

Al llegar a otra de sus casas, Ian bajó como pudo, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para ir hasta la habitación y tirarse sobre la cama, necesitaba descansar. En la cama su cabeza daba mil vueltas, miles de emociones y pensamientos le invadían...

Ian recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que aún eran niños. Corrían por el bosque, jugaban sin preocupaciones, y lo más importante de todo, eran hermanos. Con el tiempo su alianza se fortalecía, prometiendo que siempre se defenderían el uno al otro, pero con el paso del tiempo las promesas caen en el olvido, y los sentimientos, en el vacío.

_"The promises we made were not enough"_

Cuando Arthur decidió cambiar de religión fue gran golpe para Ian, quien sentía que aquello sería algo que les distanciaría bastante. Pasó meses, años, rezando que Arthur viera su error, mientras que este rezaba a su modo para que su hermano le diera la razón y se uniera a la corona protestante.

_"The prayers that we prayed were like a drug"_

Pero todo se agravó con la independencia de Estados Unidos. Alfred e Ian siempre conectaron bien, demasiado bien, por lo que no Ian no lo dudó en cuanto supo que la vida de Alfred corría riesgo. Le estaba prohibido ayudarle por ser aún parte de la corona británica, pero no le importaba, le ayudaría costase lo que costase. Durante la guerra fue proporcionándole suministros en secreto, saboteando barcos de tropas inglesas, robándoles armas o víveres... todo hubiera salido a la perfección de no ser porque años después, alguien le delató...

_"The secrets that we sold were never known"_

Todo lo bueno que habían vivido, incluso el amor que habían sentido, había terminado. Desde ese momento la colaboración entre ellos estaba acabada, sus alianzas rotas, sus sentimientos, abandonados.

_"The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go.."_

Esa noche, Ian tomó una firme decisión. Acabaría con la guerra del mismo modo que Arthur acababa con las disputas... con una guerra directa.

Al cabo de unos meses Ian se presentó en Londres de buena mañana. Llevaba un uniforme verde y negro con una cinta en la que ponía "IRA". De pronto, un numeroso grupo de irlandeses asaltaron la capital, dejando a Arthur bastante sorprendido. Ian se acercó a él y sonrió de medio lado, apuntándole con la pistola que Arthur le tiró aquella vez.

-_ Tell me would you kill, to save a life? Tell me would you kill, to prove your right? - _Ian apartó la pistola de Arthur y la alzó bien alto, como haciendo una señal. En ese momento, se escuchó un gran estruendo, había sido una explosión.

-_Crush crush. Buurn! Leit it all burn! This hurricane's chasing us all underground!_

Los ojos de Irlanda parecían totalmente diferentes, había un extraño brillo despiadado en ellos, una mirada que Inglaterra conocía a la perfección. Se enfrentaron directamente, sin nadie más de por medio. Fue una dura batalla bañada en fuego y sangre, pero finalmente, Ian logró derribar a Arthur, dejándole moribundo en el suelo y apuntándole con su pistola mientras pisaba su espalda para asegurarse de que no escapaba.

-_Do you really want... do you really want me... do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins?_

Ian guardó la pistola y apartó su pierna, inclinándose al inglés y susurrando: _"I just want to be free..." _

Un año después, a la salida del sol, Ian retiraba una vieja bandera reino unidense que aún perduraba en Dublín, alzando una nueva. Verde, blanco, y naranja... Los colores de un nuevo amanecer, los colores de la nueva Irlanda.

* * *

Y bien? Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que hago algo tan trágico. Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
